Saudade
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Uma carteira vazia...um coração cheio de saudades. Presente de amigo secreto para EPontas do Fórum Mundo dos fics.


**SAUDADE**

Inspirado no Conto Saudade de

Edson Gabriel Garcia.

Um fic de Harry Potter de presente de Amigo Secreto

Para E-Pontas do Fórum Mundo dos Fics.

Feliz Natal.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Howlings e às editoras licenciadas. Esta é uma obra de ficção e não possui fins lucrativos, apenas diversão.

Estou negociando a posse de Sirius Black para ser meu! Só meu! .

Nota da autora: meu primeiro fic de Harry Potter e juro que não imaginava fazer um sobre este casal especificamente (sou mais Mione e Draco, Harry e Gina, Lupin e Tonks). Os personagens poderão estar OOC (peguem leve, meu primeiro fic de HP...u.u), e não sigo a ordem certa dos livros, estou fazendo uma livre adaptação. Imaginem que seja um U.A!

Obrigada a todos que lerem!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Harry olhou mais uma vez para a carteira vazia. Não adiantava procurar porque o móvel continuava sem ninguém. Parecia que uma força invisível rodeava a carteira e não deixava ninguém mais sentar-se nela.

"Estou pensando em bobagem", pensou.

Parecia que o Destino brincava com o seu sentimento e mantinha de propósito o lugar vazio. E ele estava tentado a não acreditar mais em Destino. Queria acreditar que isso era uma bobagem.

Lembrou-se do primeiro dia em que a conheceu. Hermione sempre tinha uma resposta inteligente para tudo, simpatizou-se com ela a primeira vista. Ela chegou do nada e foi logo fazendo amizade com ele e Rony.

No primeiro dia de aula, exatamente naquela sala, ela chegou e sentou-se na carteira que agora estava vazia, e ficou calada prestando atenção a todas as informações dos professores.

Era boa aluna, isso ficou logo evidente. E, muito simpática, foi conquistando todo mundo com seu jeito atencioso, educado e meigo. Respondia a todas as perguntas, não ria dos defeitos dos outros, se indignava com qualquer injustiça, não deixava de ajudar quem precisava... Principalmente ele.

Perdeu as contas de quantas vezes devia a sua vida a ela.

A carteira vazia parecia uma homenagem a ela. Ninguém poderia sentar-se no lugar que fora dela. Ah...outra tolice. Claro que um dia, mais cedo ou mais tarde, alguém iria sentar-se ali, tomaria conta do lugar e as coisas continuariam como sempre antes de Hermione.

Harry e Hermione tornaram-se amigos depressa. Tornou-se comum vê-los sempre juntos. Claro que Rony estava sempre perto também. Os três eram inseparáveis!

Faziam parte do mesmo grupo de estudo e trabalhos, sempre se envolviam juntos nas aventuras e perigos que Hogwarts escondia. Tinham idéias diferentes sobre tantas coisas, mas um punhado de idéias parecidas sobre outras tantas coisas.

Hermione adorava estudar poções, Harry era mais chegado em Defesa contra Artes das Trevas. Ela era organizadíssima com seus trabalhos estudantis, e ele fazia tudo em cima da hora, muitas vezes por obrigação. Ele apreciava esportes como Quadribol, ela preferia a tranqüilidade da biblioteca. Às vezes, ele falava demais e Hermione sempre media as frases e as palavras. Ambos gostavam de suco de abóbora, doces e pudins. Mais o que os dois gostavam mesmo era de conversar um com o outro.

Mas ele muitas vezes se fechava em seu mundo, não ria. Mas Hermione tinha o sorriso mais belo que já conhecera e sempre o contagiava.

Eram tão unidos que todos achavam que um estaria, certamente, completando o outro.

Quando foi que a amizade sincera evoluiu para um sentimento mais puro?

Será que foi naquele dia, em uma tarde chuvosa, onde havia dito que o pai iria mudar para a América, por causa do trabalho? E por causa disso, Hermione seria transferida para a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria em Seattle?

Ela chegou nele naquele dia, parecia triste. Havia recebido uma mensagem de seus pais e disse assim, do nada:

-Eu vou embora de Hogwarts.

Harry respondeu no ato:

-O que? Não pode. Por que?

Ela respirou fundo antes de continuar a contar a má noticia.

-Meu pai vai ser transferido de seu trabalho para a América. Ele não pode recusar esta promoção.

Harry engoliu uma bola enorme garganta abaixo:

-Que brincadeira é esta, Hermione? Você não pode ir...

-Eu não posso fazer nada, Harry.

-E seus estudos?-insistiu, como se com isso pudesse mudar algo.

- O professor Dumbledore conseguiu minha transferência para uma Escola em Seattle. Não é tão antiga quanto Hogwarts...tem apenas trezentos anos de existência, mas é uma das melhores e mais tradicionais de toda a América.-desviou o olhar triste.- Pelo menos foi o que a professora Minerva me disse. Irei para lá depois dos feriados de fim de ano.

Os olhos dela expressavam uma pequena pontada de tristeza, quase úmidos, tristes. Os olhos dele estavam firme, brilho intenso, procurando explicação, uma saída...não as encontrou.

Agora ele olhava a cadeira vazia. Vazia, mas tão cheia de lembranças, tão cheia de saudade.

Lembrou-se de quando se despediram, tristes, sem graça, a tarde estava nevando, mas parecia feia, sem graça. Sua família comemoraria o Natal já em outro país.

Uma coisa fez que ele engasgasse com as palavras, que se atrapalhasse com as idéias e dissesse o que veio primeiro em seu coração:

-Eu...gosto muito de você, Hermione...

Ela, olhando no fundo dos olhos dele, tentando segurar a tristeza que parecia sufocá-la,respondeu quase a mesma coisa:

-Eu também...acho que gosto muito de você.

Eles trocaram um abraço apertado, um beijo no rosto que desceu para os lábios. Um toque carinhoso e rápido antes de se afastarem.

Harry sentiu um aperto no coração, quando a viu embarcar no trem que a levaria embora. A viu acenando, dando adeus pela janela. Deixando um vazio na carteira e um buraco grande em seu coração.

A carteira escolar alguém usaria um dia e preencheria o vazio. O buraco no coração de Harry era um vazio maior, um vazio que dificilmente alguém iria preencher, um vazio que às vezes apertava,às vezes doía. Outras vezes era um buraco cheio de lembranças gostosas, todas elas com a presença de Hermione.

Além do novo endereço, escrito às pressas em um pedaço de papel para ele, Hermione tinha deixado em Harry uma amizade verdadeira, saudade enorme e a certeza de que tinham juntos descoberto seu primeiro amor.

**FIM**


End file.
